1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a specification identification method therefor and a manufacturing method therefor.
2) Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of electronic apparatuses are the same model or type, their fundamental specifications are generally the same with respect to each other. However, even though a plurality of electronic apparatuses are the same model, sometimes there is a need to differentiate particular specification of the electronic apparatus, in order to comply with a destination, i.e., a country to which an apparatus is exported.
For example, each FM tuner unit receiving an FM broadcast signal has an individual broadcasting frequency band which corresponds to its destination where the tuner is used. Specifically, a broadcasting frequency band for Japan is 76.1 MHz-89.9 MHz, it is 87.9 MHz-107.9 MHz for North America, and it is 87.5 MHz-108 MHz for Europe. Therefore, before shipment of the tuner unit, a frequency band used in the tuner unit is adjusted in accordance with the destination, and a microcomputer provided within or outside the tuner unit for controlling the tuner unit is adjusted accordingly.
It is difficult to identify the difference of the specification of the electronic apparatus such as the tuner unit by merely observing the exterior of the apparatus. Therefore, such difference in the specification is usually identified by a printed matter or printing such as a seal made on or attached on a housing of the electronic apparatus. Such approach however requires a visual check, which is likely to cause a manufacturing error resulting from misidentification.